horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Orgalorg (Gunter)
thumb| Gunter 'es el pingüino que más comúnmente acompaña al Rey Helado , aunque en "La Princesa Monstruo", se demuestra que los pingüinos tienen múltiples nombres que el Rey Helado pronuncia los nombres de los Gunters de otras maneras diferentes. El Rey Helado utiliza a Gunter como su sirviente personal, mientras que los otros pingüinos que trabajan para el Rey Helado o son esclavos más o menos. En "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas" Gunter .pone un huevo, lo que significa que Gunter es una hembra. Gunter es el líder de la manada de pingüinos. Puede estar entre los pingüinos se ven en el Tema de Apertura, en el Reino Helado. En "¿Qué es la Vida?", uno de los trabajos reconocidos de Gunter es estar siendo utilizado como un soporte para la Máquina del vídeo juegos del Rey Helado. Gunter también trató de advertir al Rey Helado que Finn y Neptor estaban en la habitación. Gunter se menciona en "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?" cuando el Rey Helado dice, "Gunter, deshazte de Finn". Gunter aparece de nuevo en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera", donde el padre de Marceline, Hunson Abadeer trata de robar su alma y al no poder la apoda diciéndole "Eres la más malvada criatura que jamas haya conocido" y es pateado hacia el Rey Helado. La respuesta del Rey Helado es "Gunter, quien te dijo, que puedes volar?" Gunter aparece en "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas" estando muy enfermo, pero después resulta que ella estaba embarazada y el huevo se rompe revelando un/a Gatito rosa flotante . Gunter vuelve a aparecer en el episodio "Congelados" tratando de romper la Poción Congeladora A y la Poción Descongeladora A para congelar o descongelar a Finn y Jake. El Rey Helado dice que Gunter le gusta romper botellas, al final Gunter logra romper las botellas. El se muestra muy perturbador en este episodio. Gunter aparece varias veces en "Secretos Navideños" y "Secretos Navideños Parte 2". Se destaca durante la "Fiesta de Baile Pingüina", que El Rey Helado llama a dos pingüinos diferentes "Gunter" en la misma escena. No se sabe si esto fue intencional o por parte del personal del programa, pero ésta es la evidencia principal en el show. En "Cinco Fabulas Cortas", el Rey HeladohacequeGunter flote en el mar sobre un iceberg, porque cree que Gunter tiene mal olor. También se muestra que Gunter pue de tocar el Teclado, aunque no muy bien. En "La Princesa Monstruo", sale solo un pingüino que se llama Gunter y muchos otros pingüinos similares, aunque con diferentes nombres. En "King Worm" Gunter es parte de un monstruo gigante hecho de pingüinos. Gunter también pudo haber aparecido en otros episodios donde aparecen pingüinos, aunque es imposible saber a simple vista cual si es el ya que Gunter es visualme nte indistinguible de otros pingüinos. En Reign of Gunters" vuelve a aparecer robando el Ojo Demoníaco del Rey Helado el cual le da el poder de crear muchos Gunters Oscuros y así atacar al Dulce Reino y también se demuestra que Gunter es inteligente por que casi destruye a los Guardianes. Apariencia Gunter parece una pingüino ordinario con grandes ojos negros. El tiene cuerpo y las aletas en color negro, y una panza plana blanca. El también tiene un pico puntiagudo de color amarillo y patas amarillas con tres dedos. Habilidades Ademas de romper botellas, Gunter sabe tocar el teclado Relaciones 'Rey Helado El Rey Helado a veces se molesta con Gunter, por ejemplo cuando el accidentalmente rompió el juego de vídeo o comían sus calcetines, pero el Rey Helado parece apreciar su compañía. El Rey Helado a menudo habla con el como un padre. El episodio "La Princesa Monstruo" se confirma que el Rey Helado tiene otros pingüinos y que sabe su nombre y todos se nombran alguna variante de Gunter (por ejemplo Gundy, Gunder, Gunthy, Goonter, Gunder Gewnder). Él puede entender a Gunter. 'Hijo de Gunter' El hijo de Gunter nacio en el episodio "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas".vuelve a aparecer en reign of gunters donde ce le ve mas cariño El Gatito es la descendencia de Gunter, visto por primera vez en "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas". Es un ser mágico, como se demostro en"Reign Of Gunthers", cuando se elevó en el Cielo y disparo lo que parecen ser rayos láser. También tiene una cola que puede ser confundido con una quinta pierna . El padre del Gatito se desconoce. La Doctora Princesa dijo que el nacimiento era " terriblemente hermoso". En "La Princesa Monstruo" El gatito de Gunter hace una breve aparición cuando el Rey Heladoempieza a cantar a su esposa. También se ve al final de la canción antes de que el Rey Helado revela su escultura. En "Reign of Gunters" aparece a lo largo del episodio, como un acompañante de Gunter, al crear el caos enOoo. En Fusion Fall En FusionFall él es más bien representado que en la serie, igual pasa con Finn, Jake, Dulce Princesa, Muerte y Arcoiris. Se involucra en la Nano Misión del Rey Helado, Penguin Plans. Tiene una Fusion, la cual es nivel 17 y por razones desconcertadas, es mucho mas grande que Gunter real, similar a Bloo y Fusion Bloo. 'Nano de Gunter' ' A1 iceking 8222012.jpg Hwñ 20.png Hwñ 21.jpg ' Curiosidades *El Rey Helado es el único que distingue a Gunter de todos los pingüinos. *El Rey Helado y Hunson Abadeer (como se ve en It Came from the Nightosphere) son los únicos que entienden lo que dice Gunter. *Gunter, al parecer es el unico amigo del Rey helado. *Sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Jake y Arcoiris. *Por algún motivo Hunson Abadeer,' '''le dice que "de todos los grandes monstruos de la historia, eres por mucho la más malvada que me he encontrado" ,'' luego de lo cual le pide su alma. Sin embargo, Gunter se niega y (al parecer) le dice en su lenguaje que quiere que él le de su alma y no al revés. *En el episodio "La Cámara de las Navajas Heladas" se demuestra que Gunter es sin duda hembra, pero el Rey Helado dice: "¿Qué puede hacer por ÉL, Doctora Princesa?" y cerca del final del episodio, Jake se asombra de saber que Gunter es hembra y el Rey Helado también, incluso lo mueve en un intento de verle la entrepierna pero termina arrojándolo para amenazar a Finn y Jake (Por lo que se demuestra que nadie sabía que Gunter era hembra). Y en "Reign of Gunters" el Rey Helado la trata como "ella". *Según el Rey Helado "Nadie se lleva las almas de mis pingüinos, sólo yo y tal vez osos polares, porque así es la naturaleza Gunter". *El Rey Helado lo usa como soporte para escribir. *A Adam Muto se le pregunto: "¿Por que si el Rey Helado conoce todos sus pingüinos de forma individual, los llamó a todos Gunter?" y el respondió :" Según lo revelado en Princess Monster Wife,'' todos ellos tienen nombres diferentes. Ahora tienes que volver a través de todos los episodios y averiguar qué tiempos Ice King estaba hablando con Gunther, Gunter, Goonter, Gunder, etc".'' *En el diario de Marceline en "Marceline's Closet" se puede ver el nombre de Gunter. *Gunter fue el único de los pingüinos en negarse a perder su alma. *En "Reign of Gunthers" Gunter es antagonista. *Gunter respeta a veces las decisiones del Rey Helado como se demuestra en "Reign of Gunthers". *En "Reign of Gunthers", Gunter robó el Ojo Demoníaco del Rey Helado. *Probablemente en algún momento anterior a "I Remember You" llegó a conocer a Marceline ya que su nombre sale en su diario en "El Closet de Marceline" y además se sorprende cuando ve al Rey Helado disfrazado de Marceline. *Por raro que parezca Gunther tiene un hijo que es un Gato Magico. Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Habitantes del Reino Helado Categoría:Animales Categoría:Aves Categoría:Asistentes Categoría:Pingüinos Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Seres Malignos